fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugestions and Work
Welcome This page is to know on what exactly to work with and know suggestions to help the wiki to improve. And even the changes we want from the game. Edition in Pages These are the stuff that needs to be implement, once is done please erase or remade : * Insert in all heroes the page Costumes, insert the details ( how to obtain, stats, etc) * Insert in all heroes the page Soul Gear, insert the skills (using template soul gear). * Insert in all heroes the page Strategy, insert how he works, * Review all the History to all heroes * Story of Fwt * Create pages for some set equipment that are missing. Suggestions for Wiki It can be put in the comments below, however please remember that the wiki is a place were everyone can put any data so don't vandalize and some info are wrong so please make the difference and correct, this is a site for all types of people. Suggestions for the Game Resources * More ways to obtain soul stones, Guild Raid and Golden Coocoo daily its not enough. * Make a new use for Unknown Genes, Ancient Coins, Blue genes (trade into Pgenes, diamonds,money, soul stones)Coins change to money like 1 coin per 1k gold, or genes for older heroes like in a event. * More Materials (Equip) storage space at less cost and less materials requirement for rebirth. * More ways to get diamonds (or no more limit in purchase in Boh) * A use for the extra genes from heroes who are already max skill (When a xp event is up, most boss dungeons are worth but we get useless genes and that included Yekaterina with some people already have her max). Main Story & Heroes * More story or Season 2 (We keep getting more and more heroes in Lost Island but the content of the main story feels it was left behind). * Make a favorite system for heroes (The Grade and Alphabetic don't show to us our favorite heroes). * Creation of more groups for Guild Raid (for all the 7 days, total of 10 groups) * Sort our heroes by role attack, aoe, support, defense (independent of being paper,scissors,rock). * Block the limit of Valkyrie genes like Frankenstein, Spooky, and others so we can know how far we are from finish. Dungeons & Tod * Increase drops from dungeons and make 2 or 1 runs. * Addition of Tod Hell. * In Tod Hard, the full set equip must be S or SS set. Equipments * Increase more chance to get good equip from Rainbow Coocoo (or guarantee chance to obtain S and SS after a lot of pulls). * A better view of damage from heroes like 3rd skill of Lee and Celestial showing all damage growing or after the attack instead of parts. * Revision of A-rank sets and the ones that only helps Tod, Db and Nephtys. * Fast way to change equip (Equip Save so the heroes can share the same set equips). * Transcend no longer requires that the second piece must be purple. * Guaranteed success after x number of attempts when raise equipment and soul gear. * Lower cost of equipment modification (or higher chance to obtain a good potential). * Increase chance to get better potentials or more ways to obtain pots for equipment. * Add the missing stats like damage on boss, minion, critical damage and others on status from each hero. Remakes * For Dimensional Battle (Reduce the amount of entries, scale the prizes and we can choose which genes we want). * A rebalance of rewards on Guild Raid. * Battle of Honor rewards and Genes for the heroes need to be change (the time to max a hero like Belle is really long without Pgenes). * New Achievements to feel a sense of accomplishment to keep playing. * Remove white potentials from equips and heroes potentials (Maybe add resistance as new potential). * In dungeon Lord Skill work the same as in the Guild Raid, just press once and second time will be automatic. Extras * New voices (Lord Female and Lucas, with preference all languages) * Better translation for the announcements and skills on heroes. * Choose to show or not the pop-up message from desequip sets from heroes. * Replay of the cutscenes when a hero is recruit * Short break between events (3 days at max), so we can get ready for the next one. * Increase gene drop quantity to new players to catch up, and get through the early farming stages quicker. * Remove equipment, materials from Friendship capsules and increase energy and gold, maybe add diamonds. * Mercenary list show the attack,defense, crit of the hero choose if your press a button (or keep pressing). * In Lord menu you can switch your mercenary instead of going in the expeditions. * No limit in friend points. * A option to no see notifications of soul gear and equipment, and in the guild chat show the conversation (record the talk) of the guild. * New costumes for heroes who don't have at least 2 costumes. * In shop eliminate the page of recommend (there's really no use for this page). * In Shop/Functional put stuff like mod pots, diamonds, even refinement stones but with a good price. * Increase the number of members to maybe 30. New Stuff * Creation of a new map that changes daily or weekly like ToD with a random restriction, (Cousin of Lost Island) something that is not repetitive. * A real duel between Lords (you can duel by going into the Lord profile press Duel and it will pop-up a message and then going duel map). A image if you plan to send to Nexon. Category:Hero Subpage